My Little Angel
by CajunCowgirl
Summary: ok..this is my first fic...sorry if it is bad!...Luke's daughter is getting married (songfic)


Disclaimer: ok...I do not own any of the characters, George Lucas and some other genious authors do. I did however create the groom and Luke's daughter in this fic. I am not making any money off of this so don't sue me! and the song Butterfly Kisses is Bob Carlisle's not mine!  
  
Authors note: I wrote this really quickly last night because it just came to mind. Sorry if it sucks..I'm better at romance but I was to lazy to get them written down...so once again, sorry if it sucks  
  
Jacen: Prepared for it to suck  
Hazel: Shut up!  
Anakin: yeah Jace, it may not be THAT be.  
Hazel: oh gee thanks Anakin.  
Anakin: *grins* you can't get made at me, you love me!  
Hazel: ya'll are so difficult!  
  
  
My Little Angel  
  
  
"I can't believe my daughter's getting married tomorrow," Luke said as he watched as his daughter , Jade,sleeping.   
  
"Oh come on Luke," Leia whispered." don't think of it as losing a daughter, think of it as gaining a son."  
  
" I just never wanted her to grow up."  
  
"She'll always be your little angel, Luke, always," Leia said before giving him a quick hug and going to her own room.   
  
"I hope so," Luke mumbled back. He walked over to the side of her bed and watched her sleep for a moment before kneeling down and resting his head on the bed and drifting off to sleep.  
  
There's two thing I know for sure  
She was sent here from Heaven  
And she's Daddy's little girl  
  
~The Wedding Day~  
  
"Man Han, when you warned me at Jaina's weding that this would be hard, you were serious!" Luke said to his brother-in-law as he watched Jaina help her younger cousin zip up her dress  
  
"Sorry Kid, this is how it is," Han teased.  
  
The groom was already at the front of the Wedding room nervously swaying on his feet while Anakin was at the very front preparing to perform the ceremony. Even though Anakin was almost 15 years older than Jade, he was her best friend. She told him everything and always looked forward to trips they took together. They were almost as close as her dad and her were. Jade worshiped her father and loved him more than life itself. They did everything together, especially after Mara died because they were all each other had.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus And I close my eyes  
and I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of  
for butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
  
  
Luke watched as Jade twirled around in her dress, and suddenly had flashes of the times when she was a little girl, dying to grow up.  
  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy  
But I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug in the morning  
And butterfly kisses at night  
  
He saw his Jade in the delivery room in Mara's arms, then rocking her when she found out her momma wasn't ever coming home. He saw her yelling at him to watch her as Anaking taught her how to swim, and the look on her face when she got her first lightsaber. Tears began misting his eyes when he remembered her 6th birthday. she was dancing on his toes in the ballroom at the party with a pretty little pink dress. Then he saw her at her 16th birthday at that same ballroom wearing a beautiful strapless lavender dress, and of course dancing with him without the help of his feet to stand on. Luke remebered the grin on her face that day because it seemed to light up the entire room.  
  
Sweet 16 today, she's looking like her momma  
A little more everyday  
One part women, the other part girl  
To perfume and make up  
From ribbons and curls  
trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember, butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheel this time  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night  
  
"Dad, hello Dad?" Luke looked up to see his daughter looking at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, what is it babe?" He asked.  
  
"Are you going to the ceremony looking like that?" she asked pointing to his outfit. He looked down to see his jacket on the chair and his shirt halfway unbottuned.  
  
"Oops! that would be pretty bad!" He said just as Leia and Tenel Ka walked in.  
  
"Oh Jade, you look absolutely beautiful!" Leia exclaimed. Tenel elbowed her mother-in-law in the side.  
"Oh right, we just wanted to wish you good luck and tell you we love you because the ceremony is about to begin." Leia added  
  
Jade smiled and hugged her family, "Thank you so much. Were either of you this nervous when you did this?" she asked  
  
"Oh yeah!" They answered in unison.  
  
"Well, knock 'em dead girl," Tenel said before following Leia into the crowd of people sitting in their seats.  
Jad turned to her father with tears in her eyes and gave him a grin that made her eyes and the room light up just like on her 16th birthday.  
  
"Daddy," she whispered  
  
(Oh the precious times)  
Like the wind, the years go by  
(Precious butterfly)  
(Spread your wings and fly)  
  
"I'm so scared."  
  
She'll change her name today,  
She'll make a promise  
And I'll giver her away  
  
Luke could feel the lump in his throat and almost didn't trust himself to talk. "Jade, you look just like your mother, absolutely gorgeous." He managed to get out  
  
"Oh daddy, don't cry!" Jade said as tears started falling fown her cheeks as well.  
  
"I can't help it, my little angel is all grown up and is a beautiful bride and I'm losing my baby to the luckiest man in the world who is standing just out there."   
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm think and I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl  
And she leaned over and gave me  
Butterfly kisses, with her momma there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the isle down the isle daddy  
It's just about time...  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy  
Daddy don't cry  
  
"Daddy, you're not losing me, I'll always be you little angel. Always and forever," and with that she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly . He wrapped his arms around her small body and smiled, seeing a vision of Mara smiling at her daughter.  
  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses  
  
  
"It's time to go baby," Luke whispered as he let her go to make his way up the isle to the alter. When he got there Leia squeezed his hand and asked him if he was alright. He just squeezed back and sniffled. Han leaned over to Luke and whispered in his ear, " I told you it was hard kid, I told you." Luke looked up and smiled, still not ready to let his angel go. Jade began to walk down the isle in her long, beautiful, sparkling white gown. All Jade's future husband Caleb could do was gasp.Luke then leaned over to Caleb and whispered, "If you hurt her, you're dead."  
  
"That threat goes for me too," said Han  
  
"And me," added Anakin  
  
"Don't forget about me," Jacen whispered a little too loudly  
  
"Don't worry, she hangs the moon to me, I would never hurt her," Caled answered  
  
By that time Jade had made it to the alter and was about to stand next to Caled when she leaned over and hugged her Daddy tightly and whispered , "I love you Daddy."  
  
I couldn't ask God for more,   
man this is what love's for  
I know I gotta let her go  
But I'll always remember...  
Every hug in the morning and   
butterfly kisses  
  
Luke stood with tears pouring, watchign his little girl proudly, " I love you too my angel," he whispered back, " I love you too."  
  
  
Jacen: aww that's sooo sweet  
Hazel: Just wait till you and Tenel have kids and they get married.  
Anakin: Yeah Jacen, from what I hear it's really hard.  
Jacen: Would you two shut up!  
Hazel: Well in my next fic...I just might have you killed off Jacen  
Jacen: *moans* why do you always pick on me?  
Hazel: hehe..because I can 


End file.
